


Video: You Make Time Stand Still

by Felar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/Felar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Every Minute<br/>by Mark Wills </p><p> </p><p>I fully realize this is a romantic interpretation. I also realize that the context of the show was in fact the complete reversal of the main theme of the song in the contested nature of the romantic gesture of stopping time. </p><p>Contextually speaking, at this point the Doctor is pissed at her disregard for the whole of the universe, while she's pissed that he would even ask that of her (at this point she's too young to really trust that the Doctor always has a plan.) </p><p>Keeping in mind the time-crossed nature of their relationship, this is the point I believe where the Doctor and River are beginning there coexistence mode. After the beach is where the young Doctor heads to Florida and then to Demon's Run, while the post picnic (as a witness) River heads to the Byzanthia and then to the Library. </p><p>There is this time in between for River where she is in a loop. All the moments between their marriage and his death time is symbolically standing still for them for both happened at the same time, (April, 22nd 2011, 5:02). And even though she's spending her days in prison, her nights are spent *cough*... And IMHO that's the time he's loving every minute of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: You Make Time Stand Still




End file.
